Cibles
by Kanasucres
Summary: Mirajane se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus dans le coup et décide que la prochaine fois, elle fera tout pour jouer les entremetteuses et ne pas se retrouver sur le c*l quand elle apprend qu'une de ses amies n'est plus célibataire. Attention aux yeux! -Au coeur aussi, non?- Quand la démone se réveille, ça fait du grabuge!


**_Voila une autre histoire! Je pense que ça va parler de beaucoup de couples différents. Mais je sais que je mentionnerais Mirajane à chacune d'elle! ;)_**

**_Voici juste le début de sa mésaventure. Ce sera une suite de petites histoires qui ont toute un lien entre elles. Les prochains couples? J'en sais rien! Mais n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer! Mais si on me parle de Mira, ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment pour elle! ;) Puisque malgré les histoires d'amours des autres sont tournées autour de Mirajane! u_u _**

**Glace.**

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses yeux se dirigeaient irremédiablement vers lui. Il fallait comprendre! Il était si magnifique avec ses cheveux soyeux qui voletaient dans le vent, ses yeux en amande orgueilleux et prétentieux. Se vantant toujours être plus fort que son meilleur ami. Ses abdominaux si bien dessinés sous sa veste et sa voix sensuelle qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.  
Elle regardait ses lèvres fines qu'elle avait envie de dévorer sur le champs, de les gouter comme si c'était un fruit défendu auquel on aurait le droit qu'à un seul baiser.  
Elle soupira et se retourna vers la barmaid qui la regardait incrédule. Se demandant si elle s'était cogné la tête ce matin. Fronçant les sourcils et scrutant le visage de la blonde à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qu'elle aurait négliglé, ou pas aperçu. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre son amie qui réagissait ainsi envers ce garçon. Ce garçon là en particulier, ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient proches. Ils n'étaient que des connaissance...à sa connaissance. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, pourtant le tableau que lui donnait la jeune fille lui disait clairement qu'il y avait eu plus que ça pour elle, ou qu'il y a. Elle n'en savait rien, et comptait essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Rien...  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Non...Non je ne suis pas sûre! Pas sûre du tout! Pourquoi est-ce que les mecs sont si compliqués, hein?  
-Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils pensent de nous.

La mage stéllaire réitéra son soupir en s'affalant sur le comptoir devant elle. C'était typique de tout les jours, sauf que là. C'était l'adolescente elle-même qui avait ouvert le sujet des garçons. Pour une fois, et ça l'étonnait énormément. Parce qu'elle avait toujours la facheuse habitude d'écarter de sujet. Et elle avait un don pour le changer, aussi.  
Elle se remit au travail sans cesser son observation minutieuse par rapport à son amie qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner dans sa barbe, de dévorer un homme des yeux, et de soupirer.  
Inquiète, oui elle l'était. Mais hilare, elle était encore plus. Et ne se priva pas pour lui montrer et lui faire comprendre que son attitude était particulièrement étrange et qu'elle se rendait un peu ridicule en faisant ça.

-Que se passe-t-il avec ce garçon?  
-Quel garçon?  
-Celui que tu trouve compliqué.  
-Eh bien... Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a regardé intensément avant de s'en aller comme un voleur. Puis le lendemain, je le vois qui n'a d'yeux que pour une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi.  
-Oh.

Son rire passa vite, et Mirajane se mordit la lèvre. La situation n'était vraisemblalement pas facile. Et elle-même trouvait que c'était compliqué de la résoudre. Alors pour l'instant elle se contenta de continuer à observer les gens de la guilde et leurs agissements pour essayer de comprendre un peu plus.

Ca brulait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps ne pouvait rester loin de lui plus longtemps. Elle voulait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses yeux brulant la dévoré du regard, lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle se surprenait aussi à vouloir que ça aille plus loin que de simples baisers amoureux. Elle voulait pouvoir sentir ses abdominaux contre elle, ses muscles se tendres en la sentant si proche de lui. Ressentir les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps, la laissant pantoise à chaque instant. Pouvoir plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Qu'il en fasse de même avec les siens. Qu'il lui prenne le visage tendrement avant de déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes légèrement avant de repartir aussitôt pour prolongé le plaisir du fruit défendu.  
Elle voulait aussi qu'il l'enlace comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Qu'il pourrait se toucher, se parler, s'entendre. S'enlacer, se regarder. Tout ça à leur manière.  
Sentir son odeur énivrante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Pouvoir se réchauffer dans ses bras, se partager le chocolat, ou la barbe à papa. Se faire des promesses avec le petit doigt. Lacher un ballon rouge dans les airs avec leurs écrits qui s'envoleraient avec, les transportant à travers le monde pour que quelqu'un puisse les lires un jour ou l'autre. Se chamailler dans des herbes hautes, dans un lac.  
Jouer au loup, à cache-cache.  
Ou tout simplement s'entrelacer les mains pour ne plus se lacher et continuer à marcher ensemble vers le même direction. Avoir juste la chance d'être tout les deux ensembles.

Tout ça. C'était incroyable. Ce n'était pas l'effet d'un baiser donner à la va-vite et auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Mais l'effet d'un amour qui avait grandit dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'un élément déclencheur vienne l'alarmer qu'elle était tomber sous le charme de ce garçon plus agé qu'elle.  
Quand cela s'était-il fait? Elle n'en savait vraiment rien, et le chercher ne ferait que compliquer tout et de casser la magie de ce premier amour.  
Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était celui de sa vie, ou le grand, le vrai. Non, bien sûr. Elle n'en savait rien et ça ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir. Pourvu qu'elle puisse être un jour à ses côtés. Même pour un court instant. Tout lui irait si il daignait juste lui relancer un regard. Lui donner un signe comme quoi ce n'était pas un stupide pari, ou un coup de tête non-appréciable.  
Elle se mordait les lèvres à sang pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit tout haut, ou d'émettre un son. Pourtant son expression la trompait. Elle ne savait pas contenir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même pour lui.

Pas de chance, ou justement, si?

Ce n'est pas une question qu'elle se posa quand elle lui fonça dedans alors qu'il était lui même dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir à cet instant. C'est ce à quoi il pensait pour être si distrait. Elle, toute son attention était accaparée par lui. Que ce soit dans sa réflexion ou dans la réalitré où il était entrain de la regarder incrédule, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Se rendant compte qui il avait bousculé ainsi.

-Je...

Mais aucun mots sortirent de sa bouche. L'émotion lui volant sa voix. Le laissant silencieux face à une Lucy complètement désarçonnée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Pour autant dire qu'ils étaient exactement dans la même situation tout les deux.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait rougir et qu'elle bégayait un tout petit peu. La blonde réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole et d'avoir assez de courage pour parler.

-Je... Dois te...Te parler.

-Pou...Pourquoi, tu...m'as...em...emb...emb...  
-Embrassée? Dit-il, retrouvant son sérieux et aidant la jeune fille à terminer sa phrase qui lui semblait si difficile à prononcer. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-A ton avis, quand un garçon embrasse une fille. Quelles raisons a-t-il en tête?  
-Ca peut être n'importe quoi, un pari, un moyen de se prouver qu'il plait aux filles. Qu'il ne les laisse pas indifférente. Qu'il a une emprise sur elle, qu'il joue...  
-Ca te semble moins difficile de parler de chose qu'un vrai idiot ferait à une fille. Que de parler de sentiments sincères.  
-Je trouve ça injuste que tu m'oblige à le dire pour toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de la faire. C'est à toi.

Il soupira en la regardant. C'était justement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de tripes -de courages- pour lui dire qu'il lui avait posé la question. Et rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle lui répondrait la même chose. Les réactions des filles dans ce genre de situations étaient toutes indéniablement différentes et imprévisibles. Il avait beau avoir interrogé toutes les femmes de sa guilde et celle de Fairy Tail , il n'avait pas trouvé une réaction plausible dans le cas de Lucy.  
_Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise._

-Je... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Voila, il l'avait dit. Et elle n'avait rien fait. Ca, personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle aurait pu lui faire ça. Rester là, plantée au milieu de nulle part sans rien dire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu en le regardant comme si il venait de la troisième guerre mondiale.  
Sa machoir était crispée et ses muscles tendus à cause d ela tension qu'il ressentait. Redoutant le moment où elle lui dirait qu'elle était terriblement désolée et qu'elle n'éprouvait en aucun cas la même chose pour lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tandis qu'il observait avidement le corps de celle qu'il aimait rester figé dans le temps.  
Ah. Elle avait bougé. Sa bouche formait à présent un petit 'o', qui n'était pas audible. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
Mais le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux dorés comme dans un cliché d'un manga shojo et il se sentait tout à coup très petit. Même minusculement plus petit qu'un minimoys qui venait de naître. Même peut-être pire.  
Ah. Ses yeux ont vacillés un instant, elle pense à quelque chose. Elle fait un débat intérieur pour savoir comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme petit-ami. Elle allait lui sortir le truc du 'je suis désolée mais je préfère qu'on reste ami' pour l'achever un bon coup, ou lui dire méchemment qu'elle le trouvait repoussant. Ou encore qu'elle le détestait pour la façon dont il lui avait volé son premier baiser.  
Si ça l'était. Parce qu'il n'avait fait que supposer que c'était le premier. Il avait minutieusement demandé à Mirajane, qui avait déjà eu son premier baiser dans la guilde pour ensuite se vanter aux oreilles de Grey que lui en avait déjà eu pleins.  
Ah... Là. Il n'avait plus le temps de pensr car Lucy venait de faire un geste envers lui qui était de se jeter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et il eut peine à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de sa vie. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit son corps se détendre un peu et se réchauffer. Ses tripes faisant des attractions fortes pour fêter ça et l'embêter un peu par la même occasion. Un sentiment de joie parcourait tout son être.  
Mon Dieu! Cette fin là, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il n'avait même pas penser qu'elle puisse être possible!  
Ils furent obligés de s'arrêter à court d'air pour respirer...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

...Et pour parler pour certains avant de recommencer leur ballet amoureusement endiablé qu'ils avaient décidés de continuer avec force.  
Elle sentait enfin son corps se serrer contre le sien à la recherche de sa chaleur corporelle et une des ses mains qu'il avait décidé d'entrelacée avec l'une des siennes. L'autre voltigeait entre son visage, ses cheveux et ses hanches. Changeant à chaque fois pour pouvoir croire pleinement à ce qui lui arrivait. Tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec force pour plonger sa main de libre dans ses cheveux blancs en batailles.  
L'adrénaline parcourait tout son corps ainsi que le sentiment d'euphorie. Bien sûr, il ressentait tout les deux un amour fort pour l'un et l'autre.  
Jusqu'à ce que la blonde arrête tout d'un coup.

-A...Attends. Alors, pourquoi t'étais toujours collés aux basques de Juvia?

Il la regardait surpris par cette question. Se demandant bien ce qui lui avait passé par la tête pour s 'arrêter dans un moment pareil de leur témoignage de leurs sentiments réciproques. Avant de lui rire au nez et de lui faire un sourire amusé pour lui répondre calmement.

-Alors finalement, tu étais jalouse...

C'était une affirmation, il lui prit tendrement le visage d'une main douce pour la regarder dans les yeux en lui relevant le visage.  
Les nuages laissant tomber la neige sur les deux corps trop dénudés pour ce temps qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Personne d'ailleurs.  
Et de l'embrasser sous les flocons, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à elle tout ce temps.  
Elle répondut au baiser, et les étoiles scintillèrent à travers les fin nuages, dans la nuit.

Soupir...  
Mirajane ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de Lucy et ça l'énervait horriblement. Surtout en voyant encore son amie soupirer comme pas possible. Mais cette fois sans qu'il y ait l'air d'avoir un problème.  
Elle était distraite! Tout le temps et ne répondait même plus aux vannes de Happy et d'elle-même quant à ses fréquentations amoureuses. Et elle avait toujours l'air de rêver. Elle regardait souvent à la porte d el agulde semblant attendre quelqu'un sans relache sans qu'il ne parvienne à venir.  
_Et elle rayonnait de bonheur._  
Elle s'approcha de la blonde et la regarda sérieusement. Celle-ci se retourna vers la barmaid avec un large sourire.

-Tu pourrais au moins me tenir au courant par rapport au problème de l'autre jour.  
-Oh, mais ça fait lontemps qu'il est réglé.  
-Tu me raconte?  
-C'est un garçon extraordinaire, Mira. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est revenu de mission ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait à la guilde pour me voir.  
-Qui donc?  
-Mon petit-ami...

Et toujours un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle détourna la tête semblant retourner dans les nuages à la recherche du visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la guilde s'ouvre, laissant voir un ombre entrer, et se diriger vers la mage aux clés. Et de l'embrasser amoureusement devant tout Fairy Tail qui avait des yeux étonnés sauf une certaine mage d'eau qui secouait la tête négligemment comme pour dire qu'il suffisait juste d'aller lui dire en face.

Quant à Mirajane, celle-ci, se retrouva choqué de ne pas avoir remarqué les oeillades qu'elle lui portait quand il venait à la guilde, ou encore tout les indices qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle n'en revenait pas! Comment avait-elle pu passer outre ce détail?  
Bon Dieu. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été trop indulgente cette fois-ci. Le prochain, elle découvrirait qui c'est avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même!  
Et elle partit pour immortaliser cet instant avec un photo et de la regarder.

Elle s'en alla écrire un mot sur la calendrier, puis écrire dans un carnet les projets qu'elle s'était fixée, avant de soupirer à son tour.

Tout de même. Qui aurait pu croire que Leon et Lucy s'aimaient d'un amour fou?

Elle s'en doute, si elle avait plus insisté.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se promit de faire en sorte que la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui mettra l'autre dans l'embarras.

Mirajane ferma son carnet pour se retourner vers son bar et regarder toute la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une personne en particulier, et soupira en se mordant la lèvre. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau quand il était en intense réflexion!

**_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Je n'ai jamais vu ces deux là en couple, et puis quand je l'ai terminée, ben j'ai vu une série de drabbles où on les mettait ensemble! **  
Lol, ben voila, un couple super rare! u_u_**

**_J'sais ce que c'est par contre, le prochain couple! =)_**

**_Par contre, j'suis pas satisfaite de ce premier chapitre x) il me semble baclé et je crois qu'il y a quelques incompréhensions dedans et des passages qui collent pas. D'ailleurs, c'est le plus guimauve des trucs que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant! XD_**

**_Reviews, please?_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples! **_**


End file.
